Various types of mechanisms exist wherein fluid, under pressure, is discharged through an orifice or port. Although the invention of the present application is equally as applicable for use with any of such structures, a particularly important application is one wherein it is attached to a conventional water main hydrant.
It is a typical practice of water departments to flush water mains and hydrants at least annually. Hydrant valves are opened to a "full open" position so that maximum fluid flow will be allowed in order to achieve maximum efficiency of the process.
Fire main hydrants can be mounted in various locations, but, typically, they are most frequently positioned along street curbs in areas where access thereto will likely be necessary. In many instances, these locations are in residential neighborhoods.
Because of the construction of such fire main hydrants, when they are flushed they typically produce a water discharge having high energy and exerting significant force upon any object which might come into its path. Typically, the water flow generated during hydrant flushing is in a fixed direction, the direction of discharge not being able to be varied. As can be seen, therefore, hydrant flushing can pose a not insignificant safety problem. This is especially true in view of the frequent presence of such hydrants in residential neighborhoods where children can be found. It is not unrealistic to expect that injuries could readily occur as a result of a city's annual flushing program.
Various structures in the prior art have attempted to solve these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 783,826 (Dinkel) provides an open sprinkler which has a deflector. U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,485 (Miller) discloses an automobile washing sprinkler having a deflector. The water passed through that system impinges upon the deflector as it leaves the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,927 (Ayers) teaches a down spout drain that includes a lip bent inwardly and curved laterally in a direction of the curve of the tube. Additionally, various other structures have attempted to solve the prior art problems.
No structure, however, solves all the existing problems. None of the prior art of which Applicant is aware anticipates the numerous deficiencies which are encountered with typically fire main hydrants.
The invention of the present application, however, incorporates certain features which solve the problems discussed above. It is a device which not only allows the stream of water from a fire main hydrant to be directed in a safe direction, but it also diffuses the water flow in order to reduce the force of the stream which is applied to an object which might come into its path.